Parting Glass
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: Three long years have passed since the battle with Drago and his bewilderbeast. The time on Berk is good. For the chief and his wife especially. It's also the their third anniversary. Both of them are preparing. And one of them is in search of his gift to his fair maiden. A gift from the heart.


**I felt in the mood to do a nice HTTYD story. Its gonna be a little romance about Hiccup and Astrid. It takes place roughly 3 years after the 2nd movie. Review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No money no sue. Just for reader enjoyment.**

**Parting Glass**

This is Berk. Where dragons fly and riders take to the skies. Three years have passed since the events of the attack from the great bewilderbeast. It is now the latter days of the Berkian spring. Which is more like the middle of winter. And it just so happens that today in Berk is the celebration of the third year anniversary of the marriage of the new chief.

The wedding of the chief and his maiden was a beautiful one at that. Most Berkians relished the wedding of a chief. It was a time of great celebration and joy. And yes, lots of mead-related incidents as well. Recently the dragons had helped defended the island against yet another failed invasion from the Berserkers. Even after all these years Dagur was determined to have the perfect mantelpiece. Even if it meant the death of half of his army. There was also the issue of the new yak-tipping epidemic carried out by you-know-who. And lastly there was there was the constant management of all of Berk's dragons. Which was a very demanding task. If someone didn't keep them in check they would burn down half the island.

Now due to the calamity caused by all this Astrid and Hiccup have had very little time to spend together. But luckily a few friends have decided to take over for them so they can have their alone time. They were glad that even though most of the guys had taken up some form of a job, they all still were the close friends they were since they were teens.

As for the business of our two lovers. They had much trouble of their own to deal with. They had both agreed that this year they would surprise each other with a gift. And they both agreed it has to be something deep and meaningful. Something they both had made in some way or another. They tried to make it somewhat romantic.

Now the two still hadn't decided on what to get what another for their anniversary. Astrid was out of ideas but she had a feeling she might have a surprise of her own to give. Even though Hiccup wouldn't get it for a while. Hiccup had decided to consult his mother for some advice.

He walked down the hill from the chief's house to her little home they built for her shortly after the battle with Drago. It wasn't much but it had enough space for her and Cloudjumper to be happy. It was a little secluded, but considering she lived without human contact for two decades didn't seem to get to her to much. So this was more like old habits to her.

He arrived and then proceeded to knocked on the door and called out, "Hey mom! Are you home?"

He pounded on the door a couple more times and then she answered him saying, "Oh Hiccup it's you. Come on in. I got some tea brewing."

He came in and sat down on a small davenport they got from Trader Johan.

She handed him a small cup of tea and that sat together caught up on things. It had been a while since he visited her. (Typical grown up son their ladies, rarely comes to visit.) "So, how are you and Astrid doing?" asked Valka.

Hiccup took a sip of tea and said, "Good for the most part. It's our third anniversary coming up soon, so I suppose it's good news we made it this far without my head on the receiving end of her ax."

Valka just chuckled and asked, "So have you decided what you're going to give her yet?"

Hiccup still didn't know what he was going to get her, so he might as well ask the advice of a woman for a gift idea. "No, not really. I have put a bit of thought into it but nothing really seems right. Do you have any ideas?"

She thought for a moment and a smile came to her face. Valka replied, "As a matter of fact I do Hiccup."

She set her cup down and walked over to a small little box she had on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. It was ornate and covered in several jewels. She opened up the box and pulled out a small locket. It was embedded with several bright gems and colorfully forged dragon scales. She admired the locket for a moment longer and then opened it up. Inside was two small stones with the initials S and V on either stone.

She walked back over to Hiccup and handed him the locket. He looked it over with silent awe. Him being a master forgeman, he couldn't help but stare at it's beauty.

"That locket there was given to me by your father on the day he proposed to me. It's been in our family for years hiccup. Ten generations of chiefs have used this gift. It has always given to the wife. Hiccup this locket here has become a tradition for chiefs on Berk. And it's up to you to continue that." said Valka.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you mom. Thank you so much," replied Hiccup as he got up and hugged his mom.

She returned said hug and then gave Hiccup a stern look in the eyes and said, "Now Hiccup listen carefully. This locket means the love of ten generations of chiefs before you. Every single one of those chiefs had something put into the locket that was solely special to the love of his life." She showed him the rocks and continued, "Hiccup these stones right here we're in that very locket. They come from the very stream from where I met your father. Oh that was a day. But Hiccup the reason for the locket is to carry the love for your lover. It shows how you two found each other and won the other's heart. You too will need to find something to put in this locket. Something that resembles the love you have for Astrid. Do you understand what I'm saying Hiccup?" Hiccup smiled and nodded with a look of utmost certainty. "Well that's good. Now go out there and find something for this locket. Good luck Hiccup." She gave him a kiss on the cheek (Something only mothers get to do their 23 year old sons) and sent him on his way.

As Hiccup walked out of the house an idea came to him. He knew exactly what to for his anniversary now. But in order to carry out this plan of his he needed to find his best friend in the whole wide world. Toothless.

He walked about until he found Toothless his dragon rummaging through barrels of cod at the docks. He heard plenty of angry fishermen cursing out the dragon. Hiccup just chuckled at his dragon's behavior.

Toothless spotted Hiccup and bounded over to him. He gave a very unpleasant lick on the... well everywhere. "Ugh. Toothless!" groaned Hiccup.

The giddy dragon just smiled with his trademark toothless grin. Hiccup finished flinging off the excess dragon spit and said to his buddy, "Alright bud. I need your help. Can you do that?"

Toothless warbled with excitement. Hiccup smiled and was glad his forever friend was going to help him. "Alright then bud. Let's get going!"

**Later that Evening...**

It was now nighttime in Berk and a certain young maiden was getting ready for her night out with Hiccup. She was excited that it was their third anniversary. Hiccup had already told her they were going to the cove earlier for a date. But she was even more excited because she had some very big news to tell Hiccup.

She decided to dress a little more feminine for once. She knew that armoured skirts and knife belts aren't normally considered romantic. So she had the village tailor make up a blue and black colored dress just for this occasion. The colors were supposed to represent the colors of their dragons Toothless and Stormfly.

She walked outside to where her husband was waiting. She saw him fiddling with his shirt, quite clearly acting ner nervous. She honest wondered if Hiccup would ever get over his awkwardness with her.

Hiccup had decided to wear his best dress shirt a specially made for tonight. They held all his gadgets he made for flying and they were still fashionable enough for a romantic dinner. He also had on his prosthetic leg that was polished to a shine. All and all Hiccup looked like a rugged stud. Clean shaven and docile green eyes ready to stare into.

However, when Hiccup saw his wife his jaw dropped and he was awestruck. To him she was the perfect expression of beautiful. It was hard for him to put it into words. Astrid herself had decided that she was his own Valkyrie tonight.

"W-w-wow! Astrid you look... unbelievable." said Hiccup with all his nerdy, awkward love.

"Are you ready Hiccup?" asked Astrid seductively with a smirk on her face.

Without a word he grabbed her and pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss. She took it as a yes and said, "Let's go then."

The two walked down to see an air-ready and very excited Night Fury. The two shared a laugh as Toothless proceeded to once again lick his master lovingly. Thankfully however it was just his face and not his clothes this time.

The two climbed then on and took off to the cove. Hiccup had decided to take the scenic root because it followed the path he and Astrid took on their first flight together. All the while they were silent, merely enjoying the other's company. Astrid had her arms wrapped around Hiccup's waist and her head resting on his shoulder. (Hmmm... Dé ja vu.)

The two had reached their destination after roughly an hour of flying. Hiccup had prepared something beforehand for her. He managed to cook up a wonderful cod and several of the primest yak steaks he could find. Along with several roses that Hiccup knew Astrid loved. It took him an hour just to find the right ones.

The two ate their meal together and all the while talked about their marriage and what they soon wanted. And it came to pass that the two finished their meal. Hiccup knew it was now time to initiate his plan.

"Astrid? Would you mind looking at the sky with me?" asked a lovestruck Hiccup.

She nodded at the bizarre request and up looked up. Just then there was a bang in the sky. It was a large blue ring following the bang. Then it was followed by several other of other different and vivid colors. Then she realized that Hiccup was putting on a little light show for her with the dragons.

Earlier that day, Hiccup had convinced Toothless to help him roundup willing dragons for this little light show of his. Some of the dragons required some... convincing. A nice little cod barrel or two went missing that afternoon. Or more like ten, but still it was quite the show. The show ended with a nice roar from the dragons and a nice big shot from none other than Toothless. The blast created a beautiful blue and violet aura of light.

Astrid was marveled at the sight and said a silent, "Wow."

Hiccup let her alone for a few more moments and then quirked, "Umm, Astrid? I know it's not really your thing and all... but do...do you want to dance with me?"

She could read the nervousness on his face like a book. But nonetheless she smiled sweetly and replied, "Of course Hiccup. I would love to dance. But what will we do for music?"

Then Hiccup looked at her with a 'you know I already have something planned' face and said, "I have it already taken care of, so join me my love."

As if on cue. Out from nowhere it seems walked up all their friends. Gobber, Tuff and Ruff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and even Valka were there with various instruments ready to play just for them. The unanimously agreed that their old friends deserve this treat. But they all agreed to this on the condition that it is remain a secret between them until they die. Vikings wouldn't be caught dead singing or being this nice for that matter.

Now some might think this is the most outrageous thing to have ever happened on the whole island of Berk. But the truth of the matter is that over the past eight years the gang has been loosening up from all the old Viking traditions. They all decided to explore the creative sides over the past few years.

Gobber having never been married and having no kids had a lot of free time on his hands. (Uhh hand.) Over the years he developed the love for and talent for playing many musical instruments. So when the gang came to him asking if they could learn, he couldn't refuse.

The Twins had somehow settled (a bit) of their childhood stupidity and violence and learned how to pick up an instrument without smashing it over the others head. Ruff had taken a liking to the flute because it had a soft and harmonious sound. Plus it was pretty simple to learn. And Tuff had taken a liking to the lute for some particular reason. But however over the years he managed to master the instrument and even tried once to impress some foreign maidens that came to Berk a few months ago. That didn't end to well for him when he met their fiancés. But he was still a mighty fine player.

Fishlegs had taken up music long before the whole gang did. He did it in secret of course, but he eventually became quite well at writing songs and playing the pan flute. He had received the panflute from his old aunt who said she had gotten it from a fellow that had made if from the forged bones of a boneknapper. Of course Fishlegs being Fishlegs he gladly took it. More or less for the dragon bones than anything.

Snotlout might seem like the last guy ever to touch an instrument, but he always secretly loved music. Even though he would pound the guy that called him out on it. He still loved to play. This was his first time playing for anyone and he was nervous, but he knew was ready. The only reason he agreed to do this is because he figured that it might gain him some points with Ruffnut. His instrument of choice was the fiddle. And he happened to be the best and only player on the island. He first saw the instrument when he was only thirteen on Trader Johann's ship. He bought it and has been playing ever since.

Valka was the most important piece to their little band. She was their voice. She never played an instrument in her life. And being away from people for twenty years and doing nothing but studying dragons didn't help much. But she still found a love for singing her heart out. Mostly it was longing songs for Stoick. But she still found the time to sing a couple of melodies to herself.

Astrid was in shock that all her friends whom she considered family now were with her Hiccup and were willing to play just for them. She almost cried. Almost.

Hiccup smiled and said to his mom, "Go ahead mom."

**Author's note: This song is called parting glass. I hear it in a video game I played a while back called AC4 black flag. Loved the song and thought it fit this perfectly. I don't own the song at all and I'm not making any money so you lawyers back off. No money no sue please.**

_Of all the money e'er I had_

_I've spent it in good company_

_And all the harm the e'er I've done_

_Alas it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit_

_To memory now I can recall_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all_

Hiccup and Astrid were wrapped up in an embrace and were slowly spinning to the song. Astrid had her head on Hiccup's shoulder and he was holding her close.

_Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

_They are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

_They would wish me to stay one more day_

_And if it falls unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and softly call_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

Astrid pulled back a bit and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. She whispered to him, "I love you so much babe. Never change. Please."

_A man may drink and not be drunk_

_A man may fight and not be slain._

_And a man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back_

_But since it has so ought to be_

_By a time to rise and a time to fall_

_Come fill to me the parting glass_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

_Goodnight and joy he with you all_

The two finished their dance with a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips. Valka was silently crying at the sight of her son finding the love of his life. The rest of them just clapped for the young couple, even Snotlout.

Hiccup knew it was time to give her his last gift. He brought her out of the kiss and she stared longingly into those forest green eyes. He held her right hand over his heart and held up the locket. She gasped at it's beauty.

"Happy anniversary milady," said Hiccup.

He handed Astrid the locket and she opened it up to reveal what Hiccup decided to put in the locket. In it was two dragon scales and two small gems. One gem was an emerald and the other a sapphire. The colors of their eyes. And also a jet black scale from Toothless and a sky blue scale from Stormfly their dragons. She loved every bit of the locket.

At this point she couldn't hold it back anymore. She let loose tears of happiness and she had the biggest smile on her face. She jumped up and gave Hiccup a passionate kiss that lasted twenty seconds. Not even caring that all her friends were watching her cry. Most of them were surprised to see her crying. It to them was more of a surprise than the whole Red Death and Toothless thing. It was so surprising that in fact, Snotlout almost fainted. (By 'almost' I mean he did.)

Astrid ended their kiss and sniffled a little bit. She wiped her eyes clean of tears and looked up at Hiccup and said, "I love you Hiccup. I always will. Thank you so much."

The two embraced again and stayed that way until Gobber started clapping for the two's marriage. The two then realized that everyone was still there watching them. They broke apart a bit and blushed, but still smiled nonetheless.

Astrid then remembered some news she had been meaning to share with Hiccup for quite a time now. "Hey Hiccup, I know that you did so much for me tonight. I think it's only fair that you get something too." said Astrid.

"Oh Astrid you didn't have to get me anything." said Hiccup.

"Oh but Hiccup I think you'll really like this gift... It's actually some news just for you babe." said Astrid.

"What is it Astrid? Are you OK?" asked Hiccup.

"Guess what Hiccup?... Or should I say... Daddy?" said Astrid.

"WHAT?!" shouted a befuddled Valka.

Astrid bit her lip and then shouted, "I'm pregnant Hiccup! You're going to be a Daddy!"

Hiccup and the others just stood their. Hiccup looked like he traveled 200 years into the future and had no way to describe it. Then all of a sudden he swooped up Astrid in a bear hug and started chanting, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

Most of the lot started cheering for Hiccup. Valka was crying with joy and she embraced her son and said, "I am so happy for you Hiccup. You're finally giving me a grandchild."

Then Snotlout came up and gave Hiccup a good slap on the back and congratulated him saying, "Nice job fishbone! You finally became a man. Good for you!" Hiccup and Astrid both blushed at the comment.

Soon the excitement died down and the lot was conversing on several random topics. Not much else happened that night other than Hookfang setting Snotlout on fire once. The gang all hanged about for a while longer and they eventually decided to head home. They all flew back together and they all enjoyed themselves that night. But none did more than Astrid and Hiccup.

When the two lovers got home they went up to their room and decided they deserved some much needed sleep. The couple's last words to one another was, "I love you." Hiccup fell asleep with Astrid in his arms. Her head on his chest and her hand holding his right hand and his left hand over her belly. Where a brand new life was growing inside her.

This left the two one long life ahead of them and it was filled with plenty of love and pain. But through it all they stuck it out together. They were always in love they knew they would find each other even in Valhalla. And to their lives of love we drink with the final parting glass.

**Author's note: Now some of you readers may be wondering as to why I even chose this song. Well it comes from the idea of Astrid's life. I mean look at her. She is a beauty and a tough one at that. She had the reputation of her village. So she was rich in a sense. She was loved for her abilities and looks. But not her heart. Thats why I love this couple so much. Hiccup was the first of the village to see past the angry beauty and see her for her heart. One of love and freedom. So the song relates to her because how she was so rich in fame that she lost all her sense of emotion. Anger became a drive for her. And like the song all the harm she causes is only to herself because everything she hurt pushed her emotions farther away. Here comrades were her emotions. So I thought a token to that would be this song. It may not be much of a romantic song but its a song at that. And the reason I had someone else song the song was because if you hear the way those normally talk. I hate to say it but neither are probably gonna be a good singer. So sorry. Get over it. I hope you liked the story. So I haven't posted in a while. I own nothing the song came from the game AC4 and I don't know who owns it so just go with it. I have a disclaimer here and I am making no money off of this so you lawyers looking for someone to sue can back off. Please review. Have a good day y'all and God bless.**


End file.
